Almonds
by my crooked heart
Summary: Kurt tries to teach Blaine how to bake. T because I'm paranoid. Oneshot, Klaine!


**Almonds**

_Summary: __Kurt tries to teach Blaine how to bake. Klaine._

_Yeah, this is my first ever Glee fic, so please please please be gentle :) I apologize for any OOC-ness. Everything belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox! Please R&R!_

* * *

><p>"No, no, no!" Kurt said exasperatedly, grabbing Blaine's hands. "You need to <em>sieve<em> the flour, Blaine, not just throw it into the bowl!"

Blaine smiled sheepishly and set the bag of flour on the counter, rummaging about for a sieve. What exactly was a sieve, anyway? The really big spoon? Or maybe the weird thing that looked like a spatula, but wasn't really a spatula. Sensing his confusion, Kurt rolled his eyes and reached for a... well, Blaine wasn't quite sure what it was. It looked a little bit like a mesh bowl with a handle sticking out of it. With expert ease, Kurt weighed the flour into a measuring jug and then poured it into the sieve, shaking it with deft hands. The flour dropped into the mixing bowl like tiny flakes of snow. Blaine grinned.

"I could totally have done that," he claimed, ignoring Kurt's disbelieving expression.

"Sure," Kurt said, grabbing a bowl of broken up chocolate pieces. He placed the bowl over a pot of bubbling hot water on the stove and mixed it gently with a wooden spoon. "OK, so now we melt the chocolate until it's nice and gooey. See the way it's melting?"

"I'm not a child, Kurt," Blaine protested.

"The way you cook, I'm not so sure about that."

He grinned playfully and carefully removed the bowl of melted chocolate. Blaine watched as Kurt set the bowl on the countertop and rifled through one of the cupboards, producing a bag of almond nuts.

"My secret ingredient," Kurt announced proudly. "Almonds."

"In chocolate brownies?" Blaine said doubtfully.

Kurt nodded enthusiastically. "They give it just the right texture – not too crunchy, not too soft – and they taste absolutely divine. Come here, try one." He eased the bag open and removed one of the nuts, holding it between two long, delicate fingers. Blaine eyed it with suspicion, before opening his mouth and allowing Kurt to pop it between his lips.

"It's not bad," he admitted, licking his lips. Kurt grinned and took one for himself, closing his eyes as he savoured the taste. A moment later Kurt's tongue flicked out and he slipped another almond between his lips. Blaine watched him, entranced, before moving forward and pressing their bodies closer together. Kurt gave a squeak of alarm.

"Blaine," he said, voice wavering, "I have to finish the brownie mix."

"Later," Blaine murmured, taking the bag of almonds and placing them carefully on the counter. "The brownies can wait."

"No they _can't_," Kurt protested, wiggling in an effort to escape Blaine's embrace. "The chocolate will go all hard and flaky!"

With a sigh, Blaine retreated, watching with a mixture of frustration and amusement as Kurt finished the brownie mix and poured it expertly into a cake tin. He opened the oven door, slid the tray inside and then turned back to Blaine with the almost-empty bowl of chocolate brownie mixture. With a devilish grin, he dipped his finger into the bowl, brought it to his lips and licked it clean. Blaine's eyes widened. Unconsciously, he moved closer to Kurt.

"Want some?" Kurt asked mischievously.

"Sure," Blaine breathed, but instead of dipping his finger into the bowl, he threaded his hands through Kurt's hair and pulled him down for a long kiss. He could taste the chocolate on Kurt's lips, mingled with the flavour of the almonds. He felt rather than saw Kurt blush and grinned against his boyfriend's lips.

The kisses got more and more heated. Before long, Blaine had hoisted Kurt onto the countertop and was running his hands beneath Kurt's shirt. Meanwhile, the brown haired boy had wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. His legs dangled from the countertop, though every now and then they would jerk slightly, as if he wanted to wrap them around Blaine's waist but wasn't quite sure if he was allowed.

Blaine was just working up the nerve to try and tug Kurt's shirt off when the oven timer dinged. With an excited squeak, Kurt pushed him away and grabbed a pair of oven mitts. Blaine was too disorientated to notice Kurt pulling the brownies out of the oven, slicing them into squares, piling them onto a plate. Before he knew what was happening, Kurt had pushed him into a seat at the dining table and placed a plate of brownies and ice cream in front of him. Dazed, he tasted the cake, recognizing at once the unusual flavour of the almonds.

"So?" Kurt said eagerly, leaning forward. "How are they?"

"Delicious," Blaine said, swallowing a mouthful of ice cream. "Heavenly, amazing, beyond belief. The only thing I want more than your brownie recipe is for you to kiss me again."

Kurt flushed. "The brownie recipe was my mom's," he replied, raising an eyebrow, "but I think I can manage a kiss." He leaned across the table and connected their mouths, to Blaine's great delight. They sat there for a long time, just kissing, until the ice cream had melted and the brownies had gone cold.

Blaine left Kurt's house that night with a Tupperware boxful of brownies, and unbeknownst to Kurt, a tiny tin of almonds. After all of his doubts, Blaine had found that he quite liked the nuts.

Especially when he was sharing them with Kurt.

* * *

><p><em>I really don't like that ending. Anyway, please tell me what you thought :)<em>


End file.
